


Basil Tangerine

by Lelecturovirus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelecturovirus/pseuds/Lelecturovirus
Summary: 𝐒 𝐘 𝐍 𝐎 𝐏 𝐒 𝐈 𝐒 🍊Hogwarts holds secrets of the most peculiar and dangerous kind. But those days are over. Or at least that's what Imogen thinks before teenage Harry Potter and his friends prove her wrong. The discovery of the Chamber of Secrets opens a familiar wound in Imogen's heart again.Imogen Sylverëe, sister of the notorious Jacob and Marlow Sylverëe, both of whom are involved in the dangerous cursed vaults. Fortunately, laughter is the best therapy, and the most gifted doctor in this field is none other than Fred Weasley.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Basil Tangerine

  1. The Sorting Hat
  2. The Mountain Troll 



_The story will be posted when the first four chapters are written. This story is also posted on Wattpad under the username @Watsonnement._

_Don't worry, I won't write lots of chapters on the first two years, but I need some just to set the character: Imogen Sylverëe (again that name, but I really like it and I think it matches the Harry Potter universe very well)._


End file.
